Just a piece in the games
by Flamewings09
Summary: When Lucy Diamond is entered into the death defying Hunger Games, will she act like a career or make a stand in front of the Capitol to prove love is stronger than fear?
1. Chapter 1:- Lucy Diamond

**Note:- this is an introduction to the story the other chapters are llonger disclaimer:- this story is my own but the world of Panem belongs to Suzanne Collins :)**

A career. That's all I am worth in this so called game. I have spent my whole life in a training centre, that my parents, (now parent), payed their weight combined in cash yearly. I have all the skills that a career needs: how to stay alive in any wilderness, and any season, I know how to set traps and catch food. And finally I am an expert in knife throwing and archery and because I am from District 4 I can swim and make nets. Basically your average career. But why am I complaining? Because I hate the games they are the most sickest thing in the whole of Panem. I mean really sending kids to fight to the death, who could watch something like that? Oh wait: the vile creatures that are the residents of the Capitol. Rich weirdos. I keep these thoughts to myself as the peacekeepers would think i was a rebel and I know what happens to rebels they are shot or killed in a horrendous way. Oh and by the way I kind of vomit at the sight of gore or blood. Whoops.

**please review would mean a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I stroll across the gorgeous sand as the turquoise sea brushes against my feet. I feel as though the sea is my guardian, as my mother and sister was killed at sea two years ago in a fishing accident, I feel as though they are now my guardian angel, crazy right? Anyway when I'm worried or scared I come to the beach and it carries away my stress and worries.  
Oh I nearly forgot you don't know anything about me do you? And if you do I'm kinda scared so that must mean your a stalker. Anyway I'm Lucy Diamond and I live in District 4,the fishing district (in case you didn't know), and I'm 14 years old and i was born on the 2nd of March, there you go some basic facts on me. I live with my dad,nan and grandad. I used to live with my sister too she was my twin, her name was Rosa but she was killed in the same accident as my mom. Two years its been without my mom and her and the pain still feels fresh and raw with every single day that goes by will the pain ever go because this feels like someone is pouring lemons into my eyes and ripping up my heart with a knife. When my sister died I felt lost, without a shadow because we were so close we were described as joined at the hip. Well she's the lucky one she doesn't need to worry about the reaping like I do I guess death was a relief. Why do I worry about the games if I am a career ? Well I don't believe in the games. End of story. I looked at my watch and raved towards my house to get ready for the reaping.

*(A little while later)*

I pulled quickly pulled on the turquoise dress as the horn sounded for us to gather at the reaping stage "not again Luce you can't be late agin!" I muttered to myself as I quickly braided my long blonde hair into a neat and quick fishtail plait. I pulled on my flip flops and raced out of our little beach condo "I'll see you later dad!" I shouted up to the bedroom window and raced towards the Justice Building. Just as I got there a peacekeeper was checking the last kids in and was just about to leave when I appeared next to the desk "Your late" he growled when I waved my finger under his nose "I'm sorry won't happen again" I replied shaking with anxiety but trying not to show it. He took a needle and pricked my index finger causing me to wince under the pain and pressed my now bleeding finger to the spot with my name on it. He knew who I was because when he pricked my finger and looked at the needle it shows my name. Clever huh?

I ran over to where the other 14 year old girls were gathered but all of them looked unfazed as though this was a normal meeting and not some life and death situation I mean seriously some people! They need to sort out their priorities. Our escort Pearl came skipping onto the stage absolutely plastered in makeup: she wore a bright red wig (at least I hope it's a wig), bold fake eye lashes with tads of gold in them (definitely fake), and from the ear to the wrist swirling blue tattoos and eye shadow as blood red as you can get. And don't get me started on the clothes she was wearing: a gold jacket and red trousers. There is no other word for it than scary! She looked like a clown from one of my childhood nightmares. She tapped on the microphone that caused a loud boom of static that made us all wince. "Welcome to the 72nd Hunger Games!" She were then forced to watch this boring video of what happens to rebels and the Hunger Games history blah blah blah it's the same boring dribble every year. When that was finally over (thank God) she walked over to the microphone and smiled "And now to select the girl who will represent District 4" she said excitedly. What are the chances of me being in today? My names only in their once ! Let the odds be in my favour! Don't let it be me don't let it be me don't let it be me don't let it be m-"and the girl tribute is ..." She paused dramatically "Lucy Diamond" I gasped the air going out of my lungs as my life flashed before my eyes what were the chances of that? I guess the odds were not in my favour this year.

Before I knew it I realised my feet were carrying me forward towards the jaws of death (or more commonly known as the stage). When I climbed onto the stage Pearl asked for any volunteers... and the only noice was the whistle of the sea wind as it greeted Pearl's request. That's strange this is a career district their is always a volunteer! I guess this year everyone is way to concerned to be worrying about their lives than the glory of winning, what kind of winning is that to win out of a competition of murdering ?! Pearl walked over to the boys bowl and swished her arm around "And the boy tribute is ..." She continued her dramatic facade "Jace Clark" Oh no! hes one of my best friends please let someone volunteer! He walked up to the stage, and yet again no one volunteered, understandable really as anyone would want to save their own skin more than someone else's its human nature. Two peacekeeper guards came and lead us away from the stage and into the justice building where we were to await the visits of our families.

**told you the chapter would bloner gear sorry if it was too long if you could review to tell me what you think** **it would be much appreciated! I tried my best with the punctuation so if there is something missing I tried my best. Thank you for reading ! :)**


End file.
